


I won't throw my hands up to surrender

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Australia, Changes & Decisions, EurovisionSongChallenge, Not Beta Read, Optimism, Warm, We Got Love, tiny bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Why do we always feel like we need to try?Why do we believe that we need to be somebody else to feel alive?Why do we makeWhy do we keep making the same mistakesIn believing that it won't make a difference if we try to break away?
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I won't throw my hands up to surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fic, another song: 'We got love' by Jessica Mauboy.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Why do we always feel like we need to try? _

_ Why do we believe that we need to be somebody else to feel alive? _

_ Why do we make _

_ Why do we keep making the same mistakes _

_ In believing that it won't make a difference if we try to break away? _

Her mom looks at her thoughtfully, and for a moment Zhenya thinks that she will laugh the question away, or dismiss it. But now, her eyes are serious and loving, and she nods slowly.

“Alright.” she says, and Zhenya’s heart skips a beat “Give yourself a moment to think it through, and we will have to talk about it more… but if you want it, we will do this.” 

Later, when she lies awake at night and stares at the ceiling, with some little fluorescent stars her grandma had put there a long time ago. She wonders if she’s really able to do this, change her entire life, her family’s life. To put herself out there, for the whole country and world to see and judge. 

But isn’t she used to that already?

Zhenya reaches for her phone and opens her messages, quickly texting one person she knows went through the same and would help her for sure.

[Hi, how are you? I would like to talk to you tomorrow if you have time, please let me know!]

She falls asleep shortly after that, with a small, hopeful smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

Toronto is everything Javi told her it would be, and still more than she expected.

The city itself is big, fascinating, filled with so many new things her brain sometimes feels on the verge of overload. 

But at the rink she feels completely comfortable and at ease, everyone around her kind and ready to help with anything. 

It’s so good, the feeling of safety and freedom, and when Zhenya looks into the mirror everyday, she sees her own smile growing wider and wider. 

_ I know _

_ I know what you must be thinking _

_ That we are _

_ Powerless to change things _

_ But don't, don't give up _

_ 'Cause we got love _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
